


Sanity

by Rashu89



Series: One Word Challenge [6]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark Thoughts, M/M, Roman-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: In his struggle to keep sane, Roman meets Peter and it's as much of a blessing as a curse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains quite dark thoughts, although not in an explicit way and I do not encourage such in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

For years, Roman had felt like he was walking on the edge, always one step away from falling into the deep, darkness underneath and for the biggest part of his life it had scared him that he would. It still did. Yet the older he got and the more that fear was getting tainted with curiosity, steadily pushing him to find out whatever was hiding on the other side.

 

Deep down, he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t deny that he loved the way his body would react whenever he was close to finding answers to his endless questions. The way his pulse would quicken and echo inside his mind in a low, sensual beat, or how his blood would warm up under his skin in a rush of pleasure as he craved for the taste of someone else’s on his tongue. It was all so addictive and yet so wrong.

 

So for as long as he could, Roman tried to resist, using both his love for his sister and his hatred for his poor excuse of a mother as an anchor. Unfortunately, none of his efforts were enough and it was already too late by the time he realized it. Not that it stopped him from pretending otherwise. If not for his own, he did it for the sake of those who cared about him, however few they were, because he hated the thought of disappointing them.

 

But, then, it all went crashing down as Peter Rumancek came into his life.

 

He couldn’t really explain why or what, but there was just something about Peter that was so captivating that he couldn’t help feeling drawn to him. At first, he had assumed it was because of the wolf and sure, watching the guy shift from one form to another was fucking beautiful but that wasn’t the only reason. There was something else there, something that, for a while, gave Roman hope he could still come back from that far away place he’d lost himself into.

 

Of course he should have known better than to believe things would ever go his way, because clearly that must have been too much to ask, even for him. Sometimes he swore the universe, or whatever higher power, was dead set on not letting him have anything good; obviously taking pleasure in playing him, allowing him to raise his hopes up before ripping it all away each and every single time.

 

However, like every time he was denied something, all it did was to make him want it more and this time was no different. In fact, it was probably even worse as Roman couldn’t help but developing some kind of obsession for the other man. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Peter; from his likes and dislikes to what kind of fantasies the guy would let his thoughts wander to in the privacy of his mind when he was touching himself.

 

He wanted to keep him for himself and he would easily blame it all on that weird connection he had been feeling between them since that very first day they had met. Although it might as well have just been due to pure selfishness but whatever the reason was he honestly didn’t give a fuck. All he could care about was how much more grounded Peter made him feel while at the same time causing that dangerous part of him to grow wilder.

 

A detail he was quick to dismiss, though, no matter how alarming he knew it really was, especially after taking his distance with the other turned out to be anything but helpful. At least, with Peter by his side he could continue to pretend he wasn’t completely crazy just yet. Even if it was a blatant lie and a mere question of time before he eventually snapped and lost whatever was left of his sanity for good.

 

Hopefully, when it happened, Peter would be the one to bring him the peace he’d never fully stopped to yearn for.

 

+END+


End file.
